Bring Me To Life
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Maybe when Rory looked back on her life she might regret doing this, maybe one day it would come back to haunt her. But all those 'maybes' didn't matter at the time though. Hell, they didn't even enter her mind. Trory
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Going Back

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Just something that came to me earlier, I like it so I had to write it. If you think I should continue, I might. But for now, I might keep it as a one shot or something.

7878787878787878

Maybe years later when Rory looked back on her life she might regret doing this, maybe one day it would come back to haunt her. Maybe someone would find out and it would get around the school.

All those 'maybes' didn't matter at the time though. Hell, they didn't even enter her mind.

There wasn't a maybe when she told her Mother that she never lied to that she was 'sick' and wanted to go home early.

There wasn't a maybe when she drove to his house and knocked on his bedroom door.

"What are you doing here...at my house?" He asked.

"I don't know." She whispered before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

She pulled back to look at his reaction, which was mostly shocked.

"What was that?"

"I love you...and I don't want you to say it back. Just..." She trailed off, but he knew exactly what she wanted, words didn't have to be said between them, they just knew.

There was no going back.

He led her to his bed kissing her, and laid her down on it. His kisses trailed down her neck, only stopping when he pulled her shirt over her head and continuing down to her stomach, removing the last piece of clothing that covered her chest.

She immediately went to cross her arms to cover herself, embarrassed, but he stopped her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, assuring her, she nodded weakly, looking up at him.

His hands were everywhere. Making her feel things that no one else could, making her want things that she thought weren't important but now that she felt them, didn't know how she would live with out them.

His hands finally made it to her jeans zipper and slowly pulled them down, once they were off and all she was clad in was a pair of panties, he leaned his body flesh up against Rorys.

It wasn't until she felt that he wanted...needed her as much as she needed him, that she pulled his shirt off, putting her legs around his hips and flipping them so she was sitting on top him, smirking at his socked expression.

She kissed his bare chest, her hands busy with undoing his jeans, once they were undone and thrown with the rest of their clothing she found herself beneath him again.

He smirked and kissed her deeply as he pulled her panties off her slowly, agonizingly slowly, while she pushed down his boxers.

Right before he entered her he paused, looking into her eyes. There was no need to ask her if she was sure, because he already knew.

After he entered her she gasped in pain, he stayed like that for a moment, whispering things in her ear that he would probably never say again and truly mean them like he did now.

When she signaled for him to continue they worked together, never leaving each other's gaze until they climaxed and he rolled onto his back panting.

They stayed together that night never going asleep, but making love. Little words were spoken, aside from each other's names and profanities that were screamed out in a blind passion.

It wasn't until Rory got dressed and was walking out the door when he truly said something.

"I love you, Rory Gilmore." He told her, kissing her one last time, maybe the last time and watched her walk out of his life.

When Rory reached her bedroom window the sun was just peaking out from the horizon, instead of quickly entering her room again she looked up at the sky and smelled the morning air. It was something she would never forget, that morning and the whole night.

She was asleep for maybe a half an hour when her Mother came into the room and told her to get ready for school. Rory wasn't tired as she thought she would feel after getting almost no sleep that night.

She didn't know what she was feeling.

Rory went through her day quietly, although no one noticed for she was never loud anyways. She paid attention to her teachers during her classes and read her book while eating her lunch.

To them, nothing had changed. They didn't know that something life-altering had happened to her.

She got onto her bus to Stars Hollow and kissed her boyfriend that loved her and spent a couple hours with him...to him also, nothing had changed.

He didn't know that his girlfriend had been with the guy that she loved the night before, nor did he know that she had said things that he had never heard and probably never would to another man.

Another man, that wasn't him.

When she told him she had to meet her mom at Luke's, he kissed her good-bye.

"I love you, Rory." He told her.

"I love you too, Dean." She quickly responded, wondering how she could say those things to him when she knew what telling someone you love them felt like and when you loved that person and he said it back...there was no quick response.

She entered Luke's and sat down next to her Mother. She listened to the normal ramblings of Lorelai's crazy day and smiled and laughed at the right times.

She was the perfect innocent daughter in Lorelai's eyes. But, What Lorelai's eyes didn't see that her daughter would never be innocent again. She had loved and lost.

"So babe, how was your day? Did Bible Boy a.k.a. Tristan DuGrey drive you crazy today? Do I have to go get Luke to kick his butt?"

Never any profanities in front of Rory. She was too pure for that. Only one person saw behind that and treated her like any other person.

"No Mom. Tristan's on his way to North Carolina to go to Military school." Rory responded.

"Well, that's great news for you!" Lorelai said cheerfully.

It wasn't until Rory got back to her room safely and looked at the clothes she had worn the night before when she broke down sobbing.

7878787878787878

A/N: Sad...I know. I love it though. I don't know if I should continue it. Let me know what you think. There are so many Tristan comes back from Military School that I don't want to over do it. I do hope however that this was a little more original, I strive for originality.

Anyways, one last quick note, if anyone could help me out, there is this fic that I'm dying to find again, it's a Lit and in it Rory goes to live with this Aunt that she has in NYC because Lorelai has to go to London for Cancer treatment. Meanwhile there she meets her Cousin's best friend Jess. I can't find it again and I'm dying to read it, if anyone knows what it is please tell me the title!

Anyways, thanks for reading, please let me knew what you think.


	2. Heartbreak

Title: I Tried To Forget You

A/N: At first I was gonna leave this story as just a one shot, but thanks to Spinaround, she gave me a wonderful idea to continue the story with, so I'm gonna.

Big huge thanks to Spinaround!

And I decided that the first chapter wasn't too horribly graphic, so maybe it could slide as a T rating, if anyone is offended, I'm sorry.

Anyways, here it is!

78787878787878

She had tried to forget him...tried to move on with her life.

How could she?

After he had left she had slept with Dean, hoping that she would feel what she did with Tristan. It didn't work. When she closed her eyes she saw blonde hair, so soon after she broke up with Dean.

And moved on to Jess.

Jess was good. Not a good boyfriend, but a good lay. He kept her happy for a while, but she couldn't hide from the fact that Jess was not Tristan.

Her relationship with Lorelai had gone to hell. Lorelai didn't know what to say to her anymore neither did she know why Rory was acting this way. She didn't know what to do. At first she thought it was a faze, something that she would grow out of.

Then, after the Jess and Dean relationships, or mostly in Jess's part, fling, she had blamed them. Mostly Jess though.

Her next idea was to get Rory away from them for the Summer, so she let her go to Europe with Richard and Emily, hoping that she would come back from Europe the Rory that she once knew.

That failed miserably.

She had come back even more different, complete with a tattoo and a little black book full of guys' names that she had been with during their trip.

Richard and Emily blamed Lorelai.

Lorelai blamed Jess.

Only Rory knew who the real blame was to go to. The same person she hated. Also the same person she loved, and that loved her.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked timidly, opening Rory's bedroom door.

"What?" Rory asked from laying on her bed listening to her iPod and reading.

"I need to talk to you." Lorelai said seriously, coming fully into the room.

"What?" Rory repeated bored, taking out the earplug that she had on.

"You've changed.."Lorelai started, but was interrupted.

"Oh God, not this talk again. I've heard it enough, I can say it to myself now!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish! I was gonna say that you're Grandparents and I have discussed it and we think it would be better for you to go to a boarding school, away from here. Maybe the space will do you some good." Lorelai told her.

"What! You're sending me away?" Rory yelled.

"It's for the best." Lorelai tried to explain quietly.

"Get out, I can't believe you, get out of my room right now! I can't believe that you conspired with Emily and Richard about me!" Rory screamed.

Lorelai left quietly, but before she closed the door she looked at Rory, "Your flight leaves tomorrow night, I suggest you start packing." With that she shut door.

Rory stared after her, in shock. Sure, she knew that her Grandparents and her Mother were wondering about what to do with her, but she never thought that they would take it so far.

She climbed out her window, something that she was good at now and walked to Luke's Diner. Only, she didn't go in. She climbed up the fire escape that led to Jess's room, and tapped on the window when she saw Jess laying on his bed reading.

"Rory? What are you doing here?" He asked letting her in.

"I don't know really, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow." Rory told him.

"What?"

"My Mom, she's fuckin' sending me to boarding school. Told me she can't handle me."

"Wow, you too? First, I get sent away here, now you're going...where are you going?"

"I don't know, she didn't elaborate. I didn't ask. I can't believe this! They're just sending me off! She's like 'you've changed' and all that shit, I think she wants to get me away from you."

"Probably. Rory...I'm sorry for what happened." Jess said seriously.

"What?" Rory was confused.

"Us. What happened to us. It's my fault, I pressured you into all this and..." He trailed.

"And what? Despite what you might think, all this has nothing to do with you. You were there, and a good fuck too, I thought that was the one thing that we agreed on, it wasn't serious. Just sex." Rory told him.

"I know! It's just...it wasn't for me. Rory...I think I love you." He told her.

"No." Rory said softly, walking away from him and towards the door.

"No Rory wait! I love you, stay. Stay with me, things will go back to normal, and we'll be together.

"No it won't! Everything won't be back to normal! I'll never be normal again, and I don't love you!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face." Jess stepped back as if he had been slapped.

"Goodbye Jess." She said quietly, backing away from him and leaving the apartment.

When she got back to her room she started to pack. Maybe it wouldn't be too horrible leaving this town. Getting away from these people, starting anew. Maybe she might have fun, meet some guys, get some new friends...away from all the people that she once knew.

Wouldn't be so bad, would it?

The next twenty-four hours went quickly for Rory. She packed, had to stop by Chilton to get her things, and then was headed off to start her Junior year at Stredford Boarding School.

Rory looked out at the sky and land below her on the plane that was taking her to her new life, and couldn't help but wonder what her would life would be if she had never taken that trip to Hartford that night, changing her life.

She didn't regret it, that was sure.

She did regret that she had let herself hear him tell her that he loved her.

If she hadn't, maybe she wouldn't be thinking about him now.

On a plane in the middle of the night on its way to North Carolina to her new school.

A/N: Okay, this was short, but it was mostly a preview to what direction is going.

Again, a Huge thanks to Spinaround!

And please review and tell me what you think!


	3. My New Home

Title: My New Home

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! Hope you enjoy it! Its currently one in the morning and I have school in a couple hours, but hey, when you have inspiration, you have inspiration. Haha.

7878787878787878

"And this is your bedroom. So what do you think of the dorm?" Rory's new roommate, Lexy, had just finished giving her the tour of her new home.

Lexy was a blonde with red-ish highlights in her hair. She was tall, like Rory and skinny. She was nothing short of beautiful and knew it, but she didn't flaunt it like the girls Rory knew back home.

"So, anything to do down here?" Rory asked, throwing her bag on her bed and looking at Lexy.

"Well, this is an all girls school, but there is an all guys school about a mile and a half from here. Kinda negates the reason of a same sex school, huh?"

"Kinda." Rory smiled, the first genuine smile she had in a while.

"So, like tonight, some of us girls sneak out into town where there's an all-age club in town, where some guys go. It's not too bad."

"Tonight?"

"We don't have to, if you don't want to. I won't leave you all alone on your first night here." Lexy quickly explained.

"No, no. It's fine. Actually, it sounds great. When do we leave?"

"We usually leave about ten, and we make it back around four in the morning."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a nap, I'm kinda tired from the flight, and I want to be well rested for tonight."

"Okay, see you later. It's nice to have you here, Rory." Lexy said genuinely, before closing the door, leaving Rory in her new bedroom.

Rory sighed and collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted, she probably shouldn't go out tonight, she would really regret it tomorrow morning.

But, if she didn't, she would keep on listening to that little ridiculous voice in the back of her head that kept on reminding her that she was in North Carolina, near a Military School. Where Tristan was supposedly, supposed to be.

That was crazy though. Out of all the schools in the state, what are the odds of him being in this exact one? Not good. To stop all those doubts she was going to go tonight and see once and for all that he wouldn't be there.

Because, if he was at that school, he would definitely be at the club tonight. He was Tristan Dugrey after all.

Rory got her sheets out of one of her bags and started to make her bed, thinking about the one thing that she tried so hard not to.

Tristan.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

Why him? Why did she love him so much that it hurt. He was arrogant, sarcastic, and his longest relationship was two weeks.

_Leading you down into my core_

Why him?

_Where I've become so numb_

She knew why, there were so many different reasons. When he first left she figured that she was upset because the first guy she had ever slept with and truly loved had just left. But weeks went by and she still had that ache in her heart whenever she thought about him.

_Without a soul_

Months later and she still had that ache.

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold _

That is when she realized that it wasn't just love that you could get over. She would never get over him, she felt incomplete.

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Still, she wanted to ask her self, why him?

7878787878787878

"Hey Rory, you ready?" Lexy called from the next room.

"Yeah, let's do this." Rory said, taking a deep breath and leaving their dorm, to meet some other girls and head to the club.

"Wow, you look hot." Lexy said, lighting an eyebrow. "Plan on meeting someone?" She asked, smirking.

"Someone." Rory said cryptically.

"Well there are plenty of fine guys, trust me about that. However, my guy is off limits."

"Who's your guy?"

"His name is Jason Smith, and he is my boyfriend for a month this Wednesday." Lexy said proudly.

"Nice."

"I know."

"You'll have to introduce me to him when we get there." Rory told her, looking down the long road that they were walking to get to the club.

"If we ever get there." Rory added.

"It seems like a long walk, but it really isn't. You'll get used to it." Lexy assured.

"I've just watched too many movies, dark creepy roads, to pretty girls...they just don't mix together well." Rory joked.

"No one goes down this road, ever. Except the school staff members." Lexy added that last part after thinking for a moment.

"Oh great, people who can bust us." Rory laughed.

"Nah, even if they do see us, they never stop. They really don't care. All our female teachers are driving to the other school to hook up with the male teachers there!"

"No shit?"

"Oh yeah, probably half of the teaching staff is with someone from the other school.

"Probably even the married ones." Rory said, only half joking.

"Probably." Lexy agreed. "See look, it isn't that far, you can already see the lights of the club!" Lexy started walking faster. "Come on! Hurry up!" She giggled, grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her behind her.

78787878787878

"And this..is where the only fun you will have at this school." Lexy told Rory when they finally entered the club.

"Oh, look there's Jason, come on!" Lexy lead Rory toward a large group of guys that mostly wore jeans and T-shirts, like everyone else. No point in getting really dressed up out here.

"Jase!" Lexy called, getting one of the brunettes attention, he turned around and immediately hugged Lexy.

_Wake me up inside_

"Jason this is my new roommate, Rory. Rory this is my boyfriend Jason."

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Hi Jason."

"Hey Rory."

"Jason, why don't you introduce Rory to some of your friends." Lexy said, hinting.

_Bid my blood to run_

"Okay, Rory. This is Andy, Mike, Brandon, Frank, and TJ, or Tristan." Jason introduced, pointing to each guy that nodded in response, or saying a quick hello. Rory froze at the name Tristan.

_Before I come Undone._

"Tristan." Rory breathed, looking at the blue eyes that haunted her.

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

A/N: I liked this chapter, and the next one is gonna be better, I promise. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, I've really got to get to bed so...

Until next time!

Please tell me what you think!


	4. What Do You Say, Rory?

Title:

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I am very excited for this chapter and can't wait to write it so I don't want to bother writing an author's note. Haha.

787878787878787878

Tristan was laughing at something that Frank had said when he saw Lexy, his best friend's girlfriend arrived. He was talking to someone else when he heard himself being introduced.

_Now that I know that I'm without_

"And this is TJ, or Tristan. " Jason introduced. Tristan turned and saw who he was being introduced to.

_You Can't just leave me_

"Mary." He breathed, staring shocked into her blue eyes. He quickly pulled him to her, kissing her passionately.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Rory responded, kissing him back. She had missed him so much. She kissed him, trying to forget the time they were apart.

_I've been living a lie_

He pushed her up against the club wall and faintly heard Lexy and the others saying something about them, but all those thoughts disappeared when all the feelings she had thought she would never feel were awakened again.

_There's nothing inside_

But when they broke apart, Rory looked up in his eyes and realized what had just happened. She distanced herself from him and sighed.

"Hi Tristan."

_Bring me to life_

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked, trying to bring her back into his arms but she stepped back, making him look at her in confusion.

"I go to school here." Rory told him. Tristan could just barely hear her, so he grabbed her hand and led her outside, where they could talk. Rory didn't talk at first though, she looked up at the stars.

What she had done after he had left, she was suddenly ashamed of. She didn't want Tristan to know. Everyone had tried to make her see what she was doing, how it wasn't her. All she had to do was spend five minutes with Tristan and she realized what she wanted to be, who she really was.

"Obviously, but what are you doing here...in North Carolina?" Tristan pried.

"Well, my mother and grandparent's sent me here." Rory explained carefully.

"And..?"

"And that's it." Rory tried to drop the subject. Reaching up to kiss him agian, but he broke away.

"Rory..." Tristan trailed off, confused to why she was acting this way.

"Tristan, leave all that for later. Tonight let's just forget that." Rory pleaded, not wanting to relive what was once her life.

Tristan nodded before kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. They stayed like that for a long time, how long, Rory wasn't sure. It could have been seconds or hours later when Lexy came outside looking for Rory.

"There you guys are! I was worried!" Lexy scolded, but her eyes were smiling at the guilty looking faces of Rory and Tristan. "Come on, everyone's inside." Lexy said, grabbing Rory's arm and leading her back inside, leaving Tristan to trail behind them.

"You were making out with Tristan DuGrey!" Lexy whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, so?" Rory asked smirking, enjoying how confused Lexy was.

"You guys didn't say anything! He just mumbled something and the next thing I know you two are attached at the lips."

"I've known Tristan since my sophomore year. He went to my old school." Rory explained, laughing at the amazed look on Lexy's face.

Rory walked toward the bar with Lexy and ordered a drink. She had a feeling that she would need it tonight.

787878787878787878

Rory had spent most of her time at the bar with Lexy drinking and getting to know each other, while successfully avoiding Tristan's glances. When 'Have A Party' came on and Lexy squealed, dragging Rory out onto the dance floor. Rory didn't dance at first, but loosened up when Lexy grabbed her and made her dance.

It wasn't long until Jason cut in, grabbing Lexy and turning her around, dancing with her. Rory laughed and went to walk away when a pair of hands grabbed her hips and pulled her to him.

Tristan.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" He asked huskily into her ear.

"Just picked it up." She said coyly, smirking up at him.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked her, causing Rory's heart beat to quicken.

"And go where?" She asked calmly.

"We brought a jeep here, that's how we got here. We'll take that back to your dorm." Tristan explained, already leading Rory towards the door, signaling to Jason that he would be back later with the jeep.

"Brought a jeep?" Rory asked, arching an eyebrow.

"So we stole it." He confessed, smirking.

"That's what I thought." She said, but came to stop with Tristan when they reached the jeep.

"So what do you say, Rory?" Tristan asked, gesturing towards the car.

"Let's go." Rory said after a moments hesitation.

7878787878787878

A/N: SHORT! I know, don't hurt me! But it is an update afterall! I've been busy lately, I'm so sorry. I will try to update my other stories before my spring break which is next week, because I'll be busy through out the break and I won't be able to update agian till after break. Please be patient!

So I absolutely hate this chapter but this is the best I could do!

Hope you enjoyed anyways!


	5. The Commander's Daughter

Title: The Commander's Daughter.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Omg! I just came up with the most amazing idea ever! Hehe, I had a great Idea and had to continue writing this story! I know I haven't updated Lose Yourself or any other of my stories lately, but I can't resist! Sorry, hope you enjoy this though!

787878787878787878

The first week of Rory's new school went smoothly. She immediately became the talk of the school when the word got out that she had already hooked up with Tristan DuGrey. Lexy and Rory grew close, but Rory wouldn't tell Lexy of her life back in Connecticut, but it was fine because Lexy didn't push it.

It was Friday night, and Rory hadn't heard from Tristan all week, not that it fazed her. She was used to it. When they had gone back to her room that night after the club he had realized that she had slept with more guys other than him, but never commented it. After they were spent he told her that he had to leave and kissed her good-bye, leaving.

Rory was now on her way to North Carolina Military School for Boys, she had to go meet a man there.

78787878787878787878

Tristan had a less easy week than Rory had. All week he was pestered by the guys wanting to know what the new hot girl was like in bed. He joked around at first with them, but was quickly annoyed. He didn't want to talk about his time with Rory, she wasn't like the other girls.

Or was she? He realized that he wasn't the only guy she had slept with. Who that was, he had no idea. He freaked out a little, he admitted it. This Rory was far from his Mary that he once knew and loved.

How different was this girl now? Why was she sent away? Why wouldn't she tell him anything? All these questions and a million more plagued this thoughts all week. Tonight he hoped to see her, he was going to 'borrow' a jeep again and go to her dorm.

They had to talk.

78787878787878787878

Tristan was outside sitting on the grass in the quad with Jason, Andy, and Brandon, just joking around.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Brandon asked, his attention suddenly someone off in the crowd.

Tristan looked up in curiosity and saw Rory walking toward the Administration building.

"What is she doing here?" He asked aloud.

"What? Scared that the girl you fucked is screwing someone else, DuGrey?" Andy joked, and looked surprised when he saw Tristan's lethal glare.

"Whoa, dude, chill. He was just kidding." Jason said, putting a hand on Tristan's chest so he couldn't get up and beat the crap out of Andy.

Tristan got up and walked over the Administration building, waiting outside the door. When Rory walked out he grabbed her arm, stopping her, and was about to say something.

"Ah, Cadet DuGrey, I see you've met my daughter, Rory." Commander Hayden asked him. Shit, Hayden and Gilmore, he never made the connection.

"I knew him from Chilton, it's nice to see you again, Tristan. I must be off. See you again, Dad." She said stoically, walking away quickly.

"DuGrey, I shouldn't have to remind you of the rules around here, or knowing you, maybe I should." Christopher Hayden addressed Tristan.

"No Sir."

"Good, carry on then." He obstructed, walking back inside the building.

Tristan walked numbly back to his friends and sat down. He was in a daze for a few minutes until he realized his friends were trying hard not to laugh. One look at them and they started laughing louder.

"Oh man, only you would screw the Commander's daughter." Jason managed to say between laughs, causing Tristan to glare at them one last time and get up leaving them behind them.

78787878787878787878

Tristan knocked on Rory and Lexy's door, closing his eyes briefly, somehow knowing that this conversation wasn't going to go the way he wanted.

Lexy opened the door and was slightly confused.

"Hey, Tris. What are you doing here?" She asked, ushering him in.

"Hey Lex, is Rory here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, she's in her room. Well, see ya!" She said, smirking at him leaving the dorm. Tristan sighed and walked up to Rory's bedroom door, knocking.

"Come on in!" She called, and Tristan entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Tris! What are you doing here?" She asked innocently, knowing exactly why he was there.

"He's your father?" He blurted out. Smart move, DuGrey.

"Christopher? Biologically, yes he is my father." She told him with a slight edge in her tone.

"Dammit, Rory. You could have told me!" He said tiredly, running a hand through his hair. Rory frowned, and got up off her bed to talk to him.

"Would that have made a difference?"

"Yes, no. I mean, he's my Commander, Rory!"

"So?"

"So? So, the number one rule that you learn in Military school that you don't screw the Commander's daughter!"

"Excuse me? That's all I was, a quick screw? If that's so than, get the hell out of my room!" She yelled.

"No, Rory, I didn't mean it like that!" He said quickly, trying to explain.

"Then what the hell did you mean!" She demanded, her voice rising.

"I just meant that it could get me kicked out! No questions asked!"

"Fine. It never happened. Happy now?" She asked sarcastically.

"No! Rory, listen to me." He pleaded, he walked up to her and pulled her close to him, making it so she looked up into his eyes.

"This is what I want. This, right here. I just need you to be honest to me, that's all I'm asking. I grew up with people all around me being dishonest. I need you to tell me everything, if this is gonna work, I need you to trust me and me, you." He said softly, kissing her forehead. Rory sighed content.

"Us?" She asked innocently, looking up through her lashes at him.

"Us." He confirmed, smiling down at her before kissing her softly.

"Did you mean what you said that night?" He asked, needing to know.

"What night?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Rory, you know exactly what night." He urged.

"Yes." She whispered, he kissed her passionately.

"So did I." He whispered. "I love you, Rory Gilmore." He kissed her again, backing her up to her bed, laying her down upon it, his own body covering hers.

"I hated you when you left." She confessed, tears escaping the bottled up feelings that she never let out.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I promise you, I'll never leave you ever again. I promise you." He soothed her, kissing her softly, kissing the tears that graced her face.

Hours later, Rory laid in Tristan's arms. She realized how amazing it was that they were together again and realized that he loved her truly. Through that all, she tried to ignore the pang of guilt that went through he heart whenever he talked about honesty. She still hadn't told him why she was here and honestly, she didn't want to.

"I've got to get back." He groaned, burying his head deeper into Rory's neck, placing light kisses that made her breath hitch.

"Well, then. I think it would be a good idea for you to stop doing, that." She finished, her breath getting caught when his kisses continued south.

"Someone's going to realize the jeep's missing." He mumbled, kissing her naval, her breath growing more rapid.

"Then you should really stop." Rory teased.

"Tell me that you really want me to." He said huskily, his mouth hovering centimeters away from hers.

"And if I can't?" She breathed, he smirked and closed the gap between, answering her question.

78787878787878787878

A/N: Look at that! I updated it soo quickly! Hahaha.

For those who read my story 'Blood at the Root', you'll realize that I've already said this but, there are far to many Lits lately!

What happened to some good 'ol Trories? I mean seriously, there was a time where you would come on this site and it would be Trory after Trory, it was a special time. Haha.

**Which is why I am proposing to all of you good people out in fanfic world**, to write more Trories...and FinnRory stories PDLDs, just because I think that Finn is really hott and there are far to little stories about him and his sexy accent. Haha.

-Ash


	6. Little Black Book

Title: Little Black Book

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I got this idea from this song I was listening to that will be at the bottom of the chapter. I hope to get this out soon, but with finals going on and I have three finals in a row, I don't know when I'll be able to completely finish it.

78787878787878787878

It was almost like a dream. Things were going greatly with Tristan. When they weren't together she found herself thinking of him even more and the time they had spent together.

He loved her and she loved him.

But the time they had spent apart was looming over their heads. She knew Tristan wanted to know what had happened to her and why she was in North Carolina, but she couldn't.

She was too scared.

Scared of what he would think, scared of what he would do, scared most of all that if he found out he wouldn't love her anymore.

She didn't want to have that feeling again, that feeling she felt when he was gone, she was scared of what she might do if they were apart again.

So she hid it, at least for as long as she could.

Tristan was even more determined to talk to Rory about what had happened.

It wasn't so much that he cared that she wasn't telling him something too big, he knew that if something extreme had happened back home she would've told him by now.

Wouldn't she have?

7878787878787878787878

Rory sighed as she walked out of her last class of the day, thank god.

All day she was approached by girls asking her if she was really the girlfriend of the Tristan DuGrey.

It seemed that he had a similar reputation here like the one he had at Chilton.

At first it didn't bother her, she ignored the girls who scoffed and got an attitude, telling her and themselves that it was only because he wanted to nail the 'new girl' and stormed off. She smiled politely at the girls who managed to be nice even though they were throwing daggers at her with their eyes.

As the day went on she just ignored them or answered with a simple 'yes' and walked away. She had been there for only a couple days and every girl was jealous of her not just for already having been with Tristan DuGrey but also for being friends with Lexy and all her friends along with Tristan's.

It seemed like it had been the longest day in history when she finally was in her dorm and collapsed onto the couch.

"Fun isn't it?" Lexy asked, laughing.

"What?" Came Rory's muffled question.

"Being with the most desired guy in North Carolina," Lexy finished, laughing when Rory groaned again and lifted her head from the couch.

"It's like Chilton all over again. I almost called this one girl Summer because she reminded me so much of Tristan's ex-girlfriend back in Connecticut," Rory explained.

"I guess Tristan had the same reputation there that he has here," Lexy stated more than questioned.

"Oh yeah, and in some ways, worse," Rory confirmed, grimacing.

"And you're with him...why?" Lexy joked and Rory laughed.

"I love him," She said honestly, smiling softly.

"Love? Wow, um...wow," Lexy managed.

"I know, I told him before he left to come here...among other things and then I saw him here," Rory started to explain.

"And you both fell madly in love again?" Lexy guessed, smirking.

"Pretty much," Rory laughed.

"Is he the reason your parents sent you here?" Lexy asked. They had never talked about why they were here.

"Yes, she just don't know it. And it was my mom who sent me here. My 'dad', and I use the term lightly, works at the guys' school and didn't know I was coming until the night before when I found out," Rory explained.

"Oh. My parents sent me when they found out that I had slept with my boyfriend of a year and a half. They're very religious and flipped when they found out that I was actually being a normal teenager," Lexy told her.

"That sucks."

"Not really, I like it here. It got me away from my insane parents and to Jason."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing with my mom and Tristan."

"So what are you doing now?" Rory asked Lexy, changing the subject.

"Jason's meeting me in about five minutes at the pond on campus, I actually should go, he should be here any minute. What are you doing?"

"Tristan's coming over here he said to 'apologize for the suck-y day I would no doubt have'," Rory told her.

"I promise not to be back for a couple hours than, see ya!" Lexy winked knowingly and left the room.

Rory laughed and turned the TV on and tried to find something good on, which was proving exceedingly difficult and was happy when Tristan knocked on the door.

Rory hurried over to the door and opened it, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank god you're here, I was about to die of boredom!" Rory said dramatically and Tristan laughed, kissing her softly and walking into the dorm.

"How was your day?" Tristan asked, sitting down and looking questioningly at the Home Shopping Channel that was showing.

"I was flipping through the channels and that's what I stopped on when you knocked, I swear! And it was horrible, way to much like Chilton. I don't know if your worth it." Rory said teasingly.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, you'll just have to remind me." Rory said innocently, squealing when Tristan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into her room and shutting the door behind him.

Rory had never felt like this before. This 'can't keep your hands off each other' feeling. With Dean and Jess it had always just been to have something to do, to forget Tristan. But now that she was with him, all she wanted to do was actually be with him.

78787878787878787878

Later that night Tristan's cell phone rang and woke him up. He untangled himself from Rory and reached over to the bed stand for his cell.

"What," He demanded.

"Tj, I'm sorry to call, I know you're at Rory's but I needed to tell you something." Jason's voice filtered through.

"What's up?" Tristan asked, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"You've gotta come in at the back gate and park the jeep in a different place, you gotta paper to write this down on? Knowing you you'll forget and get caught." Jason told him.

"Give me a minute," Tristan grabbed a pen of the stand and opened the drawer for something to write it down on. There was a black book and he grabbed it and opened it to the first page.

_Dean Forrester - His room, May 14th, it was awkward and I broke up with him shortly after._

_Jess Mariano - My room, May 21st, he was good, better than Dean. _

The rest were mostly followed by a couple first names, last names unknown in different cities in Europe.

Tristan stared at the pages, faintly hearing Jason's voice. He wrote down the instructions Jason told him and hung up. He stared at the book in his hands in disbelief, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Who was that?" Rory said sleepily, opening her slowly.

"Jason," Tristan mumbled.

"Tristan?" Rory asked, sitting up and seeing what he was staring at.

"Tristan," She started.

"Is this what I think?"

"Tristan, that was after you left, I,"

"Rory, why were you sent here?" Tristan asked in a low voice, finally meeting her eyes.

"That's not import," Rory tried to get out of telling him and Tristan shook his head with a cold smirk on his face as he got out of bed and threw on a pair of pants and looked for his shirt to leave.

"Tristan, please listen!" She pleaded, wrapping the sheet around her and walking toward him, but he backed away.

"Tell me what the fuck happened and I'll listen!" He yelled. Rory sighed and sat down on the bed defeated.

"After you left I was so lost, I was still with Dean and I loved you but you were gone. And for all I knew, I would never see you again. So I slept with Dean, hoping to forget you, when that didn't work, I broke up with him. Then I went to Jess, we never dated, he wasn't exactly the boyfriend type." Rory stopped to see Tristan watching her, he was listening silently, she couldn't read any emotions from him.

"My mom got worried so she sent me to Europe for the summer to get me away from Jess and hopefully have me stay out of trouble. But you know what those trips are like, lots of free time. I found some guys, and that's where I got the tattoo of the heart on my hip. When I got back and went back to Jess and got that book, my Mom sent me here. That's why, okay?" Rory finished, looking at Tristan expectantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "You made it seem like it was nothing that you were sent here. I thought it was maybe because you wanted to be by your Dad after I found out he was here, but something like this! Why didn't you fuckin' tell me!"

"Because I didn't want you to look at me like those other guys did! I wanted you to think of me the way you did before you left!"

"I've gotta go." Tristan mumbled, putting on his shirt and opening the door to leave.

"Tristan," Rory pleaded, her voice cracking and tears finally escaping. He didn't listen and walked out of the dorm.

Rory let out a sob and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

He was gone again.

78787878787878787878

Tristan felt numb as he walked to the parked jeep.

No, numb wasn't the right word, he felt betrayed, but that's about it. Everything else was numb, he turned on the jeep and started the drive back to the school. He turned on the radio and let out a bitter chuckle when he heard what song was on.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress _

_Then think of what you did _

_And how I hope to God he was worth it _

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin _

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me _

_Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat _

_No, no, no you know it will always just be, me _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close _

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus _

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off _

_(Let's pick up, and go) _

_Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part _

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick _

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention _

_Now let's not get selfish _

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster and faster _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close _

_Dance to this beat _

_Dance to this beat _

_Dance to this beat _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster and faster _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster _

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me _

_Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat _

_No, no, no you know it will always just be, me _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster and faster _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Dance to this beat _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Dance to this beat _

_And hold a lover close _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster and faster _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster_

A/N: Hello everyone! I can't believe how horrible I've been with updates, I'm soo sorry! But I had finals, and my graduation plus my brother's graduation and also my other brother is back from Boston for a week so I've been spending as much time with him as I can.


	7. Call Me When You're Sober

Title: Call Me When You're Sober

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I starting to write again!! And it really is great! Plus things aren't going to good right now, which most people would be sad about, which I am, but I get really great ideas when I'm depressed. I know, I'm messed up in the head, right?

7878787878787878787878

Three days. Three long days of unanswered phone calls, the 'I told you so' looks from the girls at her school. The sympathy from Lexy.

It was all too much to bear.

But finally, after three days of hell, Tristan finally agreed to talk to Rory.

She just wanted to explain how she felt, although she wasn't sure how that was going to go because she wasn't even sure how she felt.

She planned to meet him at the edge of the quad on her campus, where no one would see or bother them. She was so nervous, more nervous than she had been with him ever before.

She was there early, thinking over what she was gonna say to him, over and over in her head. And even in her head, it seemed confusing.

When she saw him walking towards her, his head down, hands shoved in his pockets, it was the first time she had ever seen Tristan DuGrey out of his element. She took a deep breath as he drew closer and tried to stop her slightly shaking her hands.

She had to be confident and as he walked those last few feet towards her, trying to regain the confidence that she had before she was shipped off.

"Hey," She greeted softly, but she got no response, not even a form of acknowledgment.

"Okay...it's gonna be one of _those_ conversations," Rory sighed, looking away from Tristan, trying to figure the right way to say what she wanted to tell him.

"I didn't mean it," She whispered. Tristan looked at her curiously.

"That night I came to your bedroom and told you I loved you, I didn't mean it. I didn't love you. I don't know what love means. What we have isn't love Tristan, it's lust." She explained softly.

"When you saw me at that club my first night here, what was your first reaction? To kiss me," she answered for him.

"The truth is, I fucked Tristan DuGrey, the king of Chilton and I did it the same way he did. I told the person I loved him. How many girls did you tell that you loved them so they would sleep with you? Lost count?" She continued, staring into his eyes, never breaking away.

"Don't look so heartbroken, Tristan. In a couple days we'll both be over this. We're living a fantasy, Tristan. I'm trying to be the good girl that I once was when I knew you, and you're trying to pretend that you're still fucking a 'Mary'. I'm not a Mary anymore, Tristan, not even close and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll get over this fling."

"It's not true," he insisted softly, saying the first thing he had since he had arrived.

"Oh no? Why didn't you ask about my past? Why didn't you keep on asking me why I was shipped here? Why didn't you tell me to explain how I was different before you found my book? Because you didn't care. Look, I had a good time, it was fun. Let's just leave it at that, okay? This was nothing more than that."

"You told me you meant what you said that night, you told me you meant that you loved me. You promised to always tell me the truth," he pleaded.

"People lie. You of all people should know that. What did you think was going to happen? That we would see each other after months, fall back in love and everything would be perfect? This isn't some romance novel, things like that don't happen. Things end, people leave, anything good never stays that way." She told him.

He stared back at her with a mixture of desperation, sadness, and confusion. She felt whatever feeling she had left in her cold empty heart breaking and fading.

"Catch ya later, DuGrey," She said nonchalantly, turning around and walking away.

Rory kept walking, praying that she could make it back to her dorm before her legs gave out and all her energy and hold on her emotions was gone.

She had to do that, she just needed to keep telling herself that. It was for the best, it was for the good of the both of them. Love doesn't exist, if it did than people wouldn't ship you off when things got rough.

It was for the best.

7878787878787878787878

A couple days later, Rory was finally back normal. At least, as close to normal as she was ever going to be.

She was enjoying school a lot more now, news that Rory had dumped Tristan spread quickly and every girl who had dated or even who just knew who Tristan was quickly respected the girl who had finally showed Tristan DuGrey what it was like to be on the other side of the break up. She quickly became one of the most liked girls there.

Not to mention her popularity at the boys' school either. Every guy wanted to have the girl that didn't want Tristan. It was a way to make themselves feel like they were better than Tristan DuGrey.

"Okay, that's it. Get up and get dressed. We are going out and no, you don't have a say in whether or not we go. You're coming with me and that is final!" Lexy said loudly while storming into her room and standing in front of her with her arms on her hips.

"What are you going on about?" Rory looked up lazily from her spot on her bed.

"You're done moping. We're going out tonight and that's final!"

"Okay, just let me know what time you wanna head out," Rory said calmly, laying back down on her bed and closing her eyes.

"That's it?" Lexy asked, dumbstruck.

"Yeah...why?"

"You do know that Tristan will most likely be there tonight, right?" She asked anxiously.

"I figured."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course! Lexy, I broke up with him, remember? I'm fine and we'll have fun tonight," Rory explained calmly.

Lexy was still staring at her in shock and shook her head. "Fine, but if you're not going to be a normal girl and be upset about a break up then at least do one normal thing and dress really sexy so he knows what he's missing, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever...but doesn't that mean I can wear whatever I want because no matter what I have on, I look sexy," Rory said egotistically, smiling cheekily at Lexy.

Lexy rolled her eyes, but smiled as she closed the door. Just when the door was closed was when Rory's smile turned into a frown. She walked over towards her closet and looked at her clothes. At moments like this, she felt that familiar pang of loneliness, for her best friend. The one who had always been able to pick out the perfect outfit for the right occasion. Her mother.

With practiced determination she pushed down the hurt and so-called-weakness and looked determinedly at her wardrobe.

787878787878787878

Rory felt the pulse of music beating from the club as she sat on a bench against the back entrance wall. She drank from her flask and rested her head against the wall and looked up at the beautiful sky. It was a crystal clear night, full of stars. Her favorite kind of night.

She should be inside there, she was dressed to kill and hated to admit it, but she was dressed in an outfit that she knew would drive him crazy. Her old Chilton skirt altered to an almost dangerous length with a form fitting tank top. Yet, she found herself out here, staring up at the starry night and she hadn't even gone in there yet.

A part of her that she was too scared of knew why she was out here, she was hiding. Hiding from the fact that she didn't want to go in there and be with a guy that spent half of the time trying to get to into her pants and the other half trying to be discreet about staring at her body and not succeeding. She wouldn't listen to that part though...that meant things that she didn't even want to think about because she would get hurt, her heart was no longer innocent and trusting like she once was.

With a final sigh she took a long swig from her flask and put it back in her purse and walked into the club and was met was loud music, yelling, and the smell of booze and sweat. What a Friday night!

She made her way towards the table where Jason and Lexy were seated along with their friends...one in particular. She dropped her purse next to Lexy and shot all the other guys a coy smile, completely ignoring Tristan.

"I'm sure one of you strong army boys can guard my purse right?" She asked, making them laugh and smirk at her. She winked back at them and shot Lexy, who was looking at her worriedly, a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to go get myself a drink," She announced, staring at a gorgeous black haired, hazel eyed guy pointedly before turning away and heading towards the bar.

Pete, the guy in question smirked and quickly excused himself from the table and started toward the bar after. Lexy watched this scene worriedly and looked over at Tristan who was looking sadly after her but was trying to keep up his nonchalant facade.

Rory was quickly gulping down her drinks a few minutes and stared at the guy sitting next her, bored at of her mind.

She scanned the bar before turning back to Pete and had to stop the grimace that she almost made. She had met many guys who were egotistical jackass', but this guy took the cake. All he did was talk about himself, a waste for such a fine body.

"Look, as much as I love hearing about you...I'm bored. Bye!" Rory said cheerfully, smirking at Pete's shocked look and grabbed a drink off the bar and headed back towards Lexy.

"Oh my god! How do you guys hang out with him, really? I've never been so bored in my life!" Rory exclaimed, plopping down in the seat next to Lexy on the booth, causing all the other guys to laugh.

"Yeah...that's Pete," Jason agreed, shaking his head.

"Oh my god, that was painful," she groaned. She glanced around the table and noticed that Tristan was no where to be found. "Okay then, Jason. Time to prove yourself to me," Rory said cheerfully while Jason looked at Lexy a little frightened.

"And what might that entail?" He asked cautiously.

"A guy for me. Come on, you know these guys better than I do, pick one that I will not feel like knocking over the head because he's so boring," Rory told him.

"I don't know..." he started.

"Why not! Please Jason, please, please!" Rory pleaded, giving him her doe eyes while Lexy watched on amused.

"Fine, whatever, see the blonde guy standing about five feet from Pete, he's got a tattoo on his bicep?" Jason asked.

"Yeah...ooh, I like tattoos, thanks Jason! Bye guys, see you later!" Rory said cheerfully, walking over to the blonde in question.

"Hi, I'm Rory," She told him, walking up to him and smirking. The guy looked surprised for a moment, but then recovered, smirking back at her.

"I know, I'm Aaron. So, did you realize how much of an asshole Pete is?" He asked, amused.

"I did actually, and spent ten minutes having absolutely no fun. So, I decided I need to find someone who I can have some fun with," she hinted suggestively.

"Oh really?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow and moving a closer to her so they were inches apart.

"Really...so I was wondering if you knew that guy over across the room..." Rory started, but stopped when she saw Aaron look surprised for a moment before letting out a deep laugh.

"And what does this other guy have that I don't?" He asked, leaning in closer to her.

"Well, I usually go on how good a guy kisses...so I guess I'll just have to test this theory out and kiss you first. It's only fair," she continued, smirking devilishly.

"It's only fair," Aaron agreed, closing the space between them and capturing her lips in what quickly became a heated kiss and pushed her up against the nearby wall.

Neither noticed Tristan watching the two of them angrily.

A couple hours later, Rory walked back into the club looking for Lexy to go home. Aaron had just driven her back from the school, when the two of them had left the club, they had slept together.

Before Rory could start to look for Lexy she felt someone pushing her up against the wall. Rory pushed the guy away and realized it was Tristan, his eyes were bloodshot and he smelled of alcohol and pot.

"Tristan, let go," she told him firmly, trying to get out from between his arms, but he held her there.

"Did you fuck him, too? Did you fucking tell him you loved him, also? God dammit, did you even know his fuckin' last name, Rory?" He asked angrily.

"Tristan, you're not yourself, go sleep it off," she tried to tell him reasonably, but he just shook her words off.

"I fuckin' love you and go off with him. I should hate you, but I still goddamn love you!" He stopped and looked at her intensely. "Did he touch you like I do, Rory?" He asked lowly, leaning in and sliding his hand up her thigh. Rory wanted to be repulsed by him, but she found herself craving his touch more than anything. "Did you think of me every single time he touched you?"

"Yes," She whimpered, before his covered her mouth this his own roughly, kissing her good and fully before breaking away just as quickly.

"If you say this is just lust then prove it. Fuck me and feel nothing like you did with him," He goaded. Rory's mouth opened, but no words came out.

Tristan smirked, "You can't do it, can you?" Rory finally pushed him away and got away from his as fast as possible, but not quick enough to miss hearing him laugh as she ran away.

7878787878787878787878

A/N: I'm soo sorry to those who have been waiting forever for this chapter to come out. I realized I didn't like the way the story was turning out and had to do some damage control...hence this chapter. Which to me, is my best chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed this and hope it was well worth the wait!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! You guys keep me going!


End file.
